it runs in your blood
by Xsoccer-pyro-wolfX
Summary: Move over Lucas and Nathan there's a new scott in town. But with relationships on the rocks this might not be the best time not to mention the Scott boy's may have more to hide then suspected. HaleyXNathan,LucasXbrooke, BrookeXFelix
1. Another Scott

disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill... never have, never will... but a girl can dream.

A/N: yo people. uuh this is my first one tree hill fic... hides don't kill me! anyway's this idea was (like all my other good ideas) came from by bestfriend (coffee) PLEASE REVIEW!

chapter 1: another scott?

Haley sat at home taking to a friend on her laptop. Nathan was late gettin home again. She had a new screenname . It was one Nathan had made for her. It was Musicchick. THe name was perfect so she had decided to use it. She was IMing someone she'd never met. The person had IMed her one night and asked if she was Haley James. The two had become close friends since then. Almost a year ago the mysterious cyber friend had disclosed there name to Haley. Well there last name anyway. It was Scott. Who ever the person was they seemed to be very interested in what happened in Tree Hill and lucas and Nathan.

Musicchick: grr where is he? I can't belive Nathan's not home yet! It's almost midnight!... He's probably playing basketball with lucas again.

Lostflame: So Lucas and Nathan like basketball eh?

Musicchick: are you kidding they love it! They used to fight over who was the best all the time... and they used to hate each other... but now they're friends and they play basketball together!

Lostflame:They hated each other?

Musicchick: well they used to

Lostflame:what's Nathan like?

Musicchick: deppends...

Lostflame: on what?

Musicchick: do you mean sex or just as a person?

Haley rethought the last coment she made.After all she didn't know if the person she was talking to was a guy or girl. For all she knew she could be talking to a sisty year old man or an highschool student, or a online stalker, they could be any number of things. But for some reason Hayley continued to trust the person on the other end of the computer.

Lostflame- sigh I ment as a human (he's human right)

Musicchick: of course he's human... and he's a really sweet guy, That's why I married him. But he used to be a jerk.

Lostflame:uuh just something I've been wondering... who's older Lucas or Nathan?

Musicchick: Lucas

Lostflame:what's Lucas like?

Musicchick: deppends

Lostflame: no I don't mean sex

Musicchick: good because if you did mean that I couldn't help you

Lostflame: so really what's Lucas like?

Musicchick: deppends on his mood. He ca go from sweet to to moody, to goof off to ass all in one day. But usually he's the nicest person you'll ever meet.

Lostflame: in a battle to the death which one of them would win? Sorry being random again

Musicchick: no comment on that one

Lostflame: who've you known longer?

Musicchick: lucas

Lostflame: when'd you meet lucas?

Musicchick:when we where about eight.

lostflame: when'd you meet nathan?

musicchick: what's with all the questions tonight?

lostflame: you really wanna know?

Musicchick: yeah

Lostflame:Right now I'm sitting next to an old man who's snoring so loud I bet they can here him in canada.

Musicchick: so what does that have to do with it?

Lostflame: I wasn't done yet. I'm sitting next to him on a plane on the way to Tree hill. And trust me loooooooooong flight.

Musicchick: wow!

Lostflame:yeah I know I'm finally gonna get to meet you and the infamous Lucas and Nathan.

Haley was a little scared by the thought of meeting someone she bearliy knew. For all she knew the person she was talking to could be making plans to kill Lucas and Nathan right now. But still there was something Haley trusted about the person she was talking to. But then again she'd trusted Chris and she'd seen how that turned out. She knew it would be easy for who ever they where to find her thanks to her web cam.

Lostflame:I'm looking forward to meeting you tomarrow!

Musicchick: yeah that'll be fun

Lostflame: so you go to Tree Hill high right?

Musicchick: yeah

Lostflame:cool so I'll see you tomarrow hopefully!

Nathan opened the door and walked in to the apartment he and Haley lived in."Hey" haley said to her husband.

Musicchick: I gotta go Nathan's home but see you tomarrow.

Lostflame: ok I'll see ya!

Haley shutdown her laptop. "who where you talking to" Nathan asked.

Haleysmiled. "just a friend." she replied.

"ok. Well I'm goin' to bed , you comming"Nathan asked.

"I'll be there in a sec."

That night a stranger to Tree hill got off the plane at the airport in Atlanta. It was the closest flight aviable on such short notice. "If I drive all night I can be in tree hill by morning." the mystrious traveler said looking at the clock.

an annoying beeping sound was emitted by a high school boy's alarm clock. Lucas groggily reached for his alarm clock and turned it off. It was monday, the worst day of the week. School was going to be hell...as usual. Lucas got up and got dressed. It was eariler then he usually got up but he'd promised Nathan they'd play one on one at the river court before school.

Nathan got up being careful to not wake Haley. But as it turned out Haley wasn't asleep. She grabbed Nathan's arm. "where do you think you're going" She asked.

"The river court" Nathan said innocently. Haley sat up and gave Nathan a puppy face.

"and you're going to leave me all alone" Nathan was a sucker for that face.

"you wanna come" he asked.

"of course I do." Haley replied.

the two of them headed down to the river court. There was already someone on the court. Nathan looked at the person. They were about the same hight as he

was.The person was wearing a gray sweatshirt and bluejeans. They had short messy blonde hair. "Lucas" Nathan yelled to the person on the court.

"yeah" The answer didn't come from the person on the court but from behind him.

"holy shit " This was a suprise to Nathan. "Wait a second... If you're behind me then who's that down there" He asked his brother.

"you thought that was me" Lucas looked more closly at the person on the court. "hey you" Lucass yelled at the person on the court as he and Nathan wealked toward the stranger. Haley didn't fallow. This could be troble... or just another Scott brother's vs. new kid game. "hey who are you" Lucas asked again. The stranger didn't answer but shot again. "Hello" Lucas was starting to get annoyed now as the stranger continued to shoot. "hey punk" Lucas yelled crabbing the stranger by the shoulder. The mysterious player turned around. But what Lucas saw wasn't what he expected at all. It wasn't some punk college kid but a young girl. Nathan was taken aback by this.

"who the hell are you" Lucas asked.

"Danielle Scott." The girl said. "but you can call me Danni." She looked Lucas up and down. "you must be felix right" Lucas flinched at the thought.

"No." Lucas replied. "Felix has dark hair." Danni walked over to Nathan.

"oh then you must be Felix." She said before balling her hand into a fist and punching him in the nose. "that's for what you did to my brother." Lucas ran toward Danni.

"what was that about" he asked as he glared coldly at Danni.

"He's not Felix" Haley yelled running toward Nathan, who was holding him bleeding nose. "His name's Nathan." Suddenly Danni's face lit up.

"haley" She asked exitedly.

" Do I know you" Haley had never seen the girl before but she seemed so familiar. "are you LostFlame" Haley asked. Danni nodded. Nathan was still holding his nose. "uh just so you know that wasn't Felix you hit that was Nathan."

"you know her Haley"Lucas asked as he stood next to Danni. Haley gasped. "what's wrong" He asked. Haley looked at Lucas. He was wearing him gray sweatshirt that said _Keith Scott body shop _and blue jeans.She looked from Lucas to Danni and back then whiaphered something to Nathan, who nodded. "what" lucas asked.

"morning favorite people." Brooke said joining the crownd. "why didn't you tell me there was going to be a party down here this morning"Brooke looked at the girl standing next to Lucas. "who is she" As she looked closer her jaw dropped. Lucas cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Oh my god she looks just like"

"lucas." Nathan and Haley said at the same time cutting of brooke.

"yeah." Brooke said.Lucas took a set back as Danni turned to face him.

"you're Lucas" She asked. Lucas nodded.

"did I miss something here" Brooke asked. Nathan shrugged in reply. Danni stared at lucas for a second before hugging him. Lucas blushed, after all he was being hugged by someone he didn't even know, and everyone claimed she looked like him.

"so I finally foud my big brother." Danni said as she let go of Lucas. He stepped back a few steps. Nathan's jaw dropped like Haley and brooke's mouths had done.

"oh yeah I remeber mentioning that a while back about you thinking you where related to Lucas and Nathan."Nathan and Lucas looked at Haley.

"you knew and didn't tell me" Nathan yelled.

"I didn't think you'd care!... and I didn't exactly know about this..."Haley protested. "after all she said Karen was her mom." Danni smiled.

"well you have a good memory." she said. Nathan continued glaring then looked to Danni. "is your dad Dan? or Keith" Danni gave him a bewildered look.

"who's Keith" She asked

"yeah that settles it, she's Dan's kid." Lucas said.

"but you two have the same mom." Nathan said. "how old are you" He asked Danni.

"I'll be sixteen friday." She replied. Nathan was confused. Whe was yonger then the two of them but claimed to be Dan and Karen's. Haley looked down at the ground. Lucas glared at her.

"would have been nice if you told my I had a sister." He said in an annoyed tone. Haley didn't look at him. "this is a load of bullshit." Lucas said before walking off.

"lucas" Haley yelled after him. Then she turned to nathan who was juat as mad as lucas.

"lucas ran up the steps of the pourch of the house where he and his mother lived. Karen was sitting on the pourch swing. "Mom is there something you've been hiding from me" He asked. Karen looked up.

"Like what" She asked.

"Like a sister." At this karen dropped her coffee.

A/N: so what do ya think? I left it on a cliff hanger andI'll update soon I promise.please please review.


	2. truth

A/N: mwhahahaha I told you I'd update it soon XD. THe cliff hanger's over and the truth shall be revealed.

chapter two: truth

as Karen picked up the peices of the shattered coffee cup Lucas waited for an answer. "So did you forget to tell me something" Karen sighed.

"I didn't think I'd need to tell you." She said truthfully. "for all I knew she was dead or with another family." Lucas glared.

"you could have at least told me" Karen looked into her sons enraged eyes. "I want the truth. Do I have a sister or is the kid I saw at the river court this mornig lieing" Karen was speechless, but then decided it would be best just to tell Lucaas what had happened.

"sixteen years ago Dan had come back from college. I had no idea about Nathan or Deb at the time and was so exited to see him again... A few months after he went back to college I found out I was pregnant. You're probably to young to remember this but I had a baby. Her name was Danielle and she was your and Nathan's sister... But that day at the hospital, exactly 16 years from friday she was taken from me by I don't know who and I never saw her again." by the end of the story Karen was in tears. Lucas felt guilty about being such a jerk, after all that was Felix's job.

"I told you I was your sister." a voice said from in the street. Lucas looked up and saw Danni standing in the road. Karen looked up and saw Danni.

"Danielle" She couldn't belive how much she looked like Lucas. She also couldn't belive that after all these years her daughter was finally home. Lucas looked at his little sister. The others where right she did look just like him, exept for being a girl she looked almost identical.

"yup Danni Scott." She said. Then she turned to Lucas. "I told you it was no joke." Lucas was feeling stupid for being such a jerk to Danni and his mom. "You must feel like a real ass don't you" Danni asked. Lucas nodded in response. Karen looked to her son.

"Lucas get to school your already late." She said. Lucas left without another word.

at school Lucas ran to find Nathan. "Nathan" He yelled to him. Nathan turned around and walked toward Lucas.

"yeah... Look if this is about this morning it was Brooke who told her where you live."Nathan said.

"you know what" Lucas asked.

"what"

"I found out something strange this morning... That Danni Kid's our sister." Lucas said. Nathan was shocked.

"you mean she wasn't lieing"

"Now why would I lie about somehting like that" A familiar voice said from behind them.It was Danni.

"what are you doing here" Nathan asked. Danni pulled a scedule out of her pocket.

"according to this I'm a student here." She said smirking. "oh and uh sorry about earlier... for hitting you."

"it's ok." Nathan said. "then he started laughing. "ya know what Lucas? I think she hits harder then you." Lucas said nothing.

"oh c'mon Luke what's with that look again." Haley said as she looked at Lucas's face.

"what look" He asked

"That weird Brudy look you do." Haley repiled, Imitating the look."You alway's do that when your mad."

"I do not." Lucas shot back.

"Yes you do"Haley protested.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be so pissed off if my own bestfriend had told me about a sister she knew I had." Haley was getting mad now, and so was Lucas. By now everyone know's that an all out battle was never a good idea between these two life long friends.

"She didn't know I was your sister." Danni said.

"That's not what she said Earlier" Lucas yelled back at Danni.

"I told her I thought I was related to you... Not that I was your sister... even I wasn't sure of it back then." Danni said, Haley Nodded to confirm her story.Nathan was still confused.

"what's going on over here" Felix asked as he approached the group.

"Felix run if you want to stay alive." Nathan pointed at Danni. "This kid thought I was you and almost broke my nose this morning." Felix smirked.

"uh huh and who is she" Felix asked. Danni turned around and looked at Felix.

"Danielle Scott at your service bastard." She said before kicking Felix where the sun don't shine. He didn't even see the kick coming. His face turned red and he fell over. "From now on you mess with These two." Danni pointed at Lucas and Nathan."You Mess with me too.

"Nice kick but I think he still needs those." Brooke said,as she helped Felix up. Lucas was still glaring at Haley.

"c'mon Lucas let it go... So we've got a sister get over it their's nothing we can do about it." Nathan said. Danni Smiled at Nathan. Lucas stopped glaring.

"you know what LITTLE brother haven't you ever wondered why your dad never mentioned her? Maybe he got rid of her just like he wanted to get rid of me. did you ever think of that" Lucas yelled.

"what does that have to do with anything" Nathan asked.

"abosoultly everything, you're just to dense to get it." Lucas snapped back. Nathan Balled his hand into a fist.

"Nathan" Haley proested, stepping in front of him.

"MOVE HALEY" Nathan yelled. Haley stood her ground.

"I'm not gonna let you two kill each over something stupid." She said.

"Haley let him. If he wants to pick a fight then let him do it." Lucas said. Nathan pushed his way passed Haley and punched Lucas's shoulder as hard as he could.Lucas yellped and fell over. he couldn't remeber a time when his shoulder had hurt this much. Not since the accident at least.

"NATHAN" Haley yelled. She stepped in front of Nathan and slapped him. The slap seemed to bring him back to your senses.

"Maybe comming here was a bad idea after all." Danni said. She turned to Lucas. "I'm sorry I ever came to find you." She ran off in the other direction.

"you ok" Haley asked Lucas. Lucas said nothing. The rising pain in his shoulder was preventing him from talking. Halry sighed. "c'mon Luke you should probably get that shoulder checked out."

"No I'm ok." He finally choked out.

"lucas..."

" I said I'm fine so just drop it." Haley sighed.

Danni walked toward the river court it was the only place she had to go int his new town. She saw a tree by the court and climbed up in it. 'I knew I shoudn't have come here... all I ever do is cause troble.' She thought.

Class was out and Lucas was on the way home. His shoulder was killing him. "Hey stranger" Haley said as she caught up to Lucas.

"Haley"

"yep that's me your best friend Haley James, now who are you and what have you done with Lucas" She asked.

"what do you mean? I'm still the same old me."Lucas said. Haley laughed.

"Oh please the Lucas I know is responsible, sweet, caring, and doesn't pick fights with my husband."Well I've got work, seeya later." Haley said before running off toward the cafe.

"Wait up I'll come with ya." Lucas said.

The two of them walked to the cafe together. "Hey ." Lucas said as he walked into the cafe.

"wow are you talking to me again" Karen asked. Lucas sighed.

"I'm sorry for being an ass thins morning." Lucas said. Haley threw a bar of soap at Lucas and accidentally hit him in the shoulder. Lucas yelped in pain. Haley covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Iforgot Nathan hit you" Lucas cluched his shoulder.

"Nathan hit you" Karen yelled. Lucas nodded.

"Nathan got a cheap shot and hit him in the shoulder." Haley said. "I told him he should get it checked out but did he listen to me no he never listens to me anymore." Haley said.

"LUCAS" Karen yelled at him. Lucas was still in to much pain to talk. "Is that true" Lucas nodded in reply. Karen sighed. "Get in the car. we're going to get that shoulder checked out." Lucas didn't protest. When his mom was mad she was mad.

"wow I should have thrown something at him earlier." Haley said.

" Haley can you close this place up we're slow anyway." Karen said.

"consider it done." Haley said. " Then I'm gonna go home and throw something at Nate's head, Maybe then he'll go get his brain checked." She said sarcasticly.

By the time Haley got home it was raining cats and dogs outside. " Well well you're home early" Haley sid when she saw Nathan sitting on the couch. He was Watching the weather channel.

"no work because of the hurricane headed our way." Nathan said without breaking the trance he was in because of the TV. Haley waved her hand in front of Nathan's face.

"Hello earth to Nathan are you that mezmorized by the weather" Haley asked. Nathan stood up and walked toward the door. "Nate? where are you going" Haley asked. Nathan looked back at Haley.

"There's a hurricane comeing and my sister's out in the strom with no place to go." Nathan said. He'd been thinking about it all day. "I can't just leave her out there." He closed the door and was gone out into the storm.

A/N: yes I know I made Lucas look like the badboy... ggggr he's to cute to be a jackass - sigh oh well. Another cliff hanger mwhhahahahahaha. I'll update it soonplease review!


	3. stormy night part 1

A/N: see wasn't that quick I told you I'd update it soon. uuh this chapter is kinda a... bonding thing for the Scott family.By the way, when it come's to hurricanes I know what I'm talking about, I've lived through six plus the noname storm.( four of them were this past season)

Chapter three: Stromy night

Haley Knew Nathan would be ok. The hurricane wouldn't be hitting for a few hours yet. they where just getting rain bands from it. Haley decided to go to the hospital to see how Lucas was doing.

" What've you been doing Scott" The doctor yelled. "You seperated your shoulder AGAIN! how'd you do it this time" The doctor looked mad. "Karen can I talk to you for a second. Karen nodded in reply. The two of them walked out in the hallway. " From what the x-ray's show his shoulder never healed from his first injury... and it's going to need surgery to fix it." The doctor said. "for now we're just going to bandage it up and put it in a sling. It's to dangerous to do the sugery with this hurricane on the way."

"yeah I thought so." Karen said.

"however I think it would be best if he stays here to avoid further injury." The doctor said."Now why don't you head home and get ready for the storm. They say it'll be a catagory four by the time it gets here" (A/N: flinch for those of you who don't know what a catagory four hurricane is live hope you never find out!) Karen went to say goodbye to Lucas.

"Luke I'm gonna head home.Ok" She said. Lucas nodded. He was a little out of it from the pain killers he'd been given. A nurse was bandaging him up.

A while later Haley showed up at the hospital. "Hey how's my bestfriend doing" She asked Lucas. He looked up.

"Not so good." He replied honestly. "where's Nathan? I thought you'd be at home with him by now... with the storm and all." Haley bit her lip. If she told Lucas where Nathan was he'd feel bad about being a jerk, but he'd be mad if she lied to him.

"He's out looking for Danni." Haley said.

"What" Lucas was feeling like a complete jerk now just like Haley suspected he would."If I hadn't been such an ass she wouldn't have run off." He said.

"Well if i'd told you what I knew then maybe you and Nathan wouldn't be fighting and the three of us would be hanging in Trick with your sister right now waiting for the strom to come." Haley said. The three of them had been planning to hang at the club during the storm with Tim, Mouth, Brooke, Peyton, Felix, and Anna.They had been planning it since they found out the storm was headed toward them. After all hurricane parties where always fun.(A/N: hellz yeah they are!) But instead Lucas was in the hospital and Nathan was out in the strom looking for his sister that he found out existed that morning.

"DANNI" Nathan Yelled as he walked past Karen's cafe. He didnt' know Danni very well and didn't have a clue were to begin his search. It was still raining. Nathan put the hood up on his jacket as the wind started to pick up. Pages from newspaper's and other debris where flying everywhere, but Nathan didn't care. His sister was out there somewhere, and he had to find her. "DANNI" He yelled again. He stopped to think. where'd be a good place took look? All he knew about Danni was what she looked like, that she was good at basketball, and that she was his sister. Then a switch flipped on the light in Nathan's mind. The river court. That's where they'd first met Danni, she was probably there. Nathan Ran in the other direction toward the court. By now the winds where making it hard to keep running.

Karen Walked into the house and flipped on the TV. "it's comming folks hurricane Joesph is almost here and it's showing the winds are really picking up now with speeds as high as ninety-six miles per hour recorded already. But wait there's more, you better sit down for this one everyone! Windspeeds in the storm as high as one hundered,eighty-seven miles per hour and it has been upgraded to a high category five storm (A/N: yes it can happen and I've seen it.) Karne nearly fell over. She picked up the phone and called Haley.

Haley's phone rang. She jumped, the room was quietr and Lucas was sleeping. "Hello." Haley said as she walked out in the hall to avoid waking Lucas up. The person on the other end of the line was Karen. She sounded frantic.

"Haley where are you" She asked. Haley was confused.

"I'm at the hospital with Lucas... Why" She replied.

"This Hurricane's now a high category five I want you to stay put and what ever you do DON'T GO OUTSIDE." Karen said. "where's Nathan" Haley was in shock about what she had heard.

"H-he's out in the storm looking for his little sister." Haley said in a daze.

"Danielle? how'd she get here" Karen asked, but all she got was a dial tone. She sat down on the couch.

Haley frantically dialed Nathan's cell number, but all she got was a message saying that the number was curently out of service. "Damnit."She muttered.

"what's wrong" A boy said from behind her. Haley turn around and saw Lucas.

"w-what are you doing up"Haley said. She looked at Lucas he was wearing nothing but boxers, and a sling on his arm.

"I heard your phone ring who was it"

"your mom... she was giving me some info on the strom... I-it's a category five now." Haley said as tears ran down her cheeks. She burried her face in Lucas's bare chest. "Nathan's still out there." She choked out amidst her sobs. Lucas hugged her with his good arm.

"don't worry hales for all we know he and Danni are in a storm shelter right now." Haley continued crying and Lucas stood there hugging her reasuringly.

Nathan Finally Got made it to the river court. His arm was bleeding from being hit with Debris but other then that her was ok. "DANNI" He yelled franticly. The wind was whipping around more then ever now and it was hard to here. The powerlines swayed dangerously.

Danni was still in the tree amd didn't here Nathan calling to her.She continued watching the choppy water on the river like she did back home... when she had a place to call home.Hurricane's were no big deal anymore.

"DANNI" Nathan called again. He looked up and saw one of the powerlines break. sparks flew everywhere and the power poll swayed in the wind. Finally it Gave way before Nathan could move the pole was on top of him. At the sound of the crash Danni spun around. She jumped down out of the tree to see if anyone was hurt and saw Nathan's bloody body on the ground. She imediatly ran to his side. "g-good I ffff-found you." Nathan said weakly then he fell unconcious.

Danni Pulled Nathan's crushed body out from under the pole. He was beaten and bloody. Danni was scrawny but strong and she picked up Nathan's body. She knew she had to get him to the hospital. She had seen one earlier and knew what she had to do.

By now Haley was getting really worried. If Nathan was at home or a shelter he would have called her by now. Lucas had forgoten all about the pain in his shoulder and was more concerned about Haley. "Don't worry he'll be ok." Lucas said, Haley was still crying.

"you know I wish I could belive you... but I can't" Haley said. Lucas looked down at his feet and sighed. Every attempt he'd made to keep Haley from worrying had blown up in his face. "sorry I'm just Worried about Nathan." Haley said, She didn't mean to be mean.

"It's ok, Nathan's a smart guy he'll be fine." Lucas said.Haley smiled.

"yeah you're right." She stood up. "I'm gonna go get a Drink ." Haley said as she walked away. "Maybe it'll take my mind off this whole Nathan strom thing." Haley headed down to the lobby when she saw a girl run into the hospital. The girl was soaking wet and had a body in her arms. "Help I need a Doctor" The girl yelled. "Please help someone" The girl yelled desperatly. Haley recognized the voice. She looked over her shoulder and saw Danni with Nathan's body in her arms.She ran toward the two of them.

"oh god what happened" Haley asked.

"he got pinned under a telephone pole." Danni replied. A doctor took the limp body from danni and put him on a strecher. Haley was panicing but happy that she actually knew where Nathan was. It was better that he was injured and in the hospital rather then injured and in the storm.

"I've got to go tell Lucas" Haley said.

"I'll come with you... wait ... what's Lucas doing here" Danni asked. Haley told her about Lucas's shoulder "Lucas." Haley cjhoked out throught her tears. "Nathan's here... He got hurt and he's unconscious."

"If he's blacked out hoe'd he get here" Lucas asked.

" I brought him here." Danni said, leaning aginst the doorway. She was covered in a mixture of Nathan's blood and her own and covered in gashes from the Debris. Seeing Danni wasn't something Lucas had been expecting. He'd been a real jerk to her that day and now she had saved his little brother's life. "hey." Danni said walking into the room. "how ya felling"

"I've been better." Lucas said. His shoulder felt like it was being chewed of my rabid monkeys. Danni didn't say much to Lucas. It was kind of weird. Her half brother Nathan had exepted the fact that she was his sister almost immediatly but from what Haley had said it had taken him 17 years to exept Lucas as his brother. On the other had Haley had said it would probably Lucas who'd like the idea of having a sister and he seemed to hate her.

"I"m gonna go see how Nathan's doing." Haley said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'll come with you." Danni said. There was no way she was going to stay there alone with Lucas.

"hey baby, you ok" Haley asked. As Nathan opened his eyes.

" Ow it feels like and Elephent sat on me." He muttered. Haley kissed him.

" I'm so glad your alive." she said, she was crying again. Danni leaned against the doorway. she didn't want to bother them. Nathan Noticed Danni.

"you alright" He asked. Danni nodded.

"I'm just worried about you and Lucas." Danni replied. She had a few stiches here and they're but was ok compared to Nathan and Luke.

"what's Lucas doing here" Nathan asked. " did he get hurt in the storm too"

"No... actually it's your fault." Haley said. " Remeber when you hit him earlier? Well that killed his shoulder again." Nathan felt bad about what he'd done. especially since the two brother's had been really close latley. "oh yeah that reminds me" there was a loud smack as Haley's hand colided with the side of Nathan's face. "DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN." She cried. "I thought you were dead and I was never going to see you again." Haley hugged her beaten up husband.

"she's been worried about you all night." Lucas said from in the hallway. At the sound of Lucas's voice from behind her Danni's heart skipped a beat.

"This is all my fault." She muttered.

"Danni don't blame yourself." Nathan said. "everything'll be fi" Nathan was cut off by his younger sister.

"Nathan it's not Ok! If I'd never come here then you and Lucas wouldn't have been fighting and Lucas wouldn't have gotten hurt and if I didn't come here Nathan wouldn't have been out in the storm ." Lucas slapped Danni.

"Snap out of it. IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT" he yelled. Danni looked at Lucas with tears in her eyes. Yet again Lucas felt like a jerk.

"Lucas" Haley yelled.

"sorry about that." Lucas said, he really did feel bad about hitting her.

"No, I'm pretty sure I deserved that." Danni said walking out of the room. For some reasonthis seemed so familiar, but why. Then Lucas remembered. The same he'd said the same thing when his mom had slapped him the time Brooke thought she was pregnant.

"Danni" Lucas yelled running after her.

Danni ran outside and fell on her knees. The rain was still falling, It beat down on her warm body like icey spikes. "Why do you torment me still" She yelled at the sky. "I know what I did was wrong but don't hurt them if your going to make me suffer just kill me! your known for murcey so just do it! KILL ME! I've got nothing to live for anyway! Even my own brother hates me dammit! Is this your way of punishing me? by hurting me brothers" Lucas watched in silence as Danni yelled toward the heavans.

"Danni " Lucas said.She didn't move. "Liste I"m sorry, I didn't mean it.. when I hit you." Danni turned around and stared Lucas in the face.

"No I'm pretty sure you ment it." Danni said with tears in her eyes. Lucas walked out into the storm.

"we may not exactly get along but... that doesn'tchange that we're family." Lucas said holding out his hand. He helped Danni up. "c'mon lets get inside."

Danni fallowed Lucas. back to where Nathan and Haley where.

"what happened to you two" Haley asked. "you're soaked." She added. Lucas laughed.

"long story." all the sudden the entire building swayed and the lights lickered.

"have ya'll ever been throught a hurricane before" Danni asked. The tree teens shook their heads. Danni sighed. " Nate you think you can walk" She knew what had to be done after all the hurricanes she'd lived through in her almost sixteen years of life.

"yeah...I think so." Nathan said.

"good then come on we've gott find a safe place to wait the storm out." Danni said as the building swayed again.

"We should be safe here though they always say head for higher" Lucas was cut off as a peice of flying Debris came flying throught the window, barley missing Haley.

"I know what I'm talking about and right now the best thing to do is go down."Danni said as a serious look spread across her face. Lucas was in no possition to argue. Haley helped Nathan up.

"so what do we do now storm expert" Nathan asked.

"this place got a basment"

as the four of them headed for the basment the building swayed again. thunder clapped loudly and suddenly everything was dark. "Dammit the power's out" Danni yelled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter. "c'mon baby work please." Danni flipped the lighter on. "And there was light." Danni said as they reached the basement.

A/N: not exactly a cliff hanger this time but ... oh well next chapter the truth about Danni will be revealed. please please PLEASE review.


	4. story night part 2

A/N: trust me people there's plenty more fic for those of ya who like this fic Listening to dropkick murphy don't worry I'm not totally psyco so... just read it ok!

Chapter four: Stormy night Part2

The four stranded teens listened as the wind wistled around their safe haven. They listen to the sounds of the strom. The groaning of the building above then, the pownding of the rain, the clapping of thunder and the crash of Debris outside. "At least there's no window's in here... I don't think we need to worry about flooding." Danni said. She'd been throught so many hurricane's she'd stopped counting. "i'm gonna go scout a safe place for us incase this building falls... by the sound of things it might happen soon." she said as the building above them emited another low groan. Haley was still clinging to her injured husband and Lucas. She didn't wnat anything to ever happen to them again.

"I"m comming with you." Haley said, wipping the tears away from her eyes. She'd do whatever she could to keep Nathan and Lucas safe now. Afterall the two of them had protected her for so long , and now it was her turn to repay then for what they had done for her all these years. Danni walked off toward the door of the room they were in . The basement was huge, so there must be at least one safe place to go. Danni held her lighter out infront of them. Haley spotted a reflection off of something and ran to investigate. "nice! look what I found" Haley exclaimed as she picked up a flashlight.

"sure beats my lighter." Danni said as Haley flipped the flashlight on. Danni looked up at the ceiling. " This should be safe... or solid at least... c'moon lets go get the boys." Danni said. Haley fallowed her.

"so how do you know so much about hurricanes anyway" Haley asked. Danni gave Haley the same vonerable look Nathan gave her whn he didn't want to talk aboout something.

Lucas and Nathan stared at each other with worried expressions as they sat on the basement floor waiting for the two girls to come back. "hey Luke..." Nathan said weakly.

"Yeah"

"Sorry I hit ya earlier." Nathan said truthfully.

"It's ok... After all if I hadn't been such an ass you wouldn't have gotten crushed." Lucas said.

"And if I'd never come here then you two wouldn't have been fighting in the first place." Danni said as she and Haley came back. "c'mon you two we're moving to a safer place."

Haley helped her husband up. The whole lower half of his body was practically useless, he was lucky he could still walk. Danni and Haley led the two boys to the room they had found and just in time too. Not long at after they entered the room there was a great roar as he building above gave way and collapsed. luckily the roof above them held it's place and didn't fall in on them. "we should be safe here, why don't y'all try and get one sleep." Danni suggested with somewhat of a southern accent. Nathan and Haley where in no place to argue.It was 3 in the morning and both of them where practically dead.

Lucas couldn't fall asleep. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. But still he couldn't fall asleep. Danni was pacing back and forth across the small room, while Haley and Nathan slept peacefully in the corner of the room. "so what where you yelling about before" Lucas asked. It had been bugging him all night. "you know.. outside the hospital." Danni didn't say anything at first but decided she couldn't run from the idea of telling them forever.

"uuh well... it's a long story." Danni said. Lucas listened as the wind wistled outside. It didn't sound like the storm would give up on it's evil wrath which engulfed tree hill anytime soon.

" We've got pleanty of time." Lucas said , grinning at his younger sister.

"ok if you really wanna know... When I was born I was adopted by a family; a yong couple. There names where Anneta and Christopher Langley. The Man who had arranged the adoption was a man named Dan, who was supposedly my father. He told them that I was being given up because I was the spawn of the devil; a demon child. They where a gulably couple and beleaved him. They also where told that my mothers name was Karen Rowe. But that was all they were told with the exeption of my name; which they changed anyway. . They hated me for some reason and I was shunned by the family. They used to beat me and abuse me ever chance they got. But they where rich and bribed me with shit so that I'd keep quiet... one day I found out that an old slave trick was to fallow the Mississippi river north to freedom. At the time we had been living in New Orleans for seven years. So One night I got fed up with it all and I decided to run. I grabbed what I needed and was just going to leave and then..." Danni stopped. Lucas could tell this was a hard thing for Danni to think about. He put his arm around his sisters shoulder and pulled her close to him protectivly. "I-I thought it would be great to finally get my revenge on them... so I went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife... I got the info about my mother from them and stabbed them both... But then knowing what I had done I decided to burn the evidence and burned down the house with them both in it. I'd thought for all those years that my name was Jessica Langley but that night I found out my birth name... Daneille Scott. so for five years; since the time I was eleven I fallowed the Mississippi river north, and north, and north until the cops found out I was the one who'd killed the Langley so ... I ran for the boarder and crossed into Canada. The one day while i was looking for anything I could find about my birth mother I found a site called Raven's and I saw something about a boy named Lucas Scott. It also mentioned his mother Karen Rowe. I instantly made the connection and took what little money I had left to get to Tree Hill... you never know the true real world until you've seen the darker side of it... running from town to town, begging for money; no one would hire an eleven year old... running from the cops and trying to be free from it all... I spent the last five years of my life running from the law working at any job I could get and sleeping in back alleys, basically doing what I had to do to stay alive." Danni finnally finished the story. Lucas pulled his sister close to him and hugged her. He could see things clearly now. It was Dan's fault, it was Dan he should blame. And just when he started to think he could actually trust him. Dan didn't want to have to deal with Danni like he had with him so he'd gotten rid of Danni.

At that second they heard a something outside it sounded like something flying overhead. Finally a sign that the storm was letting up.

-

_"hurricane Joseph is finallyleaving us, but not before leaving behind a wave of distruction in it's wake. We've just gotten word that the Tree Hill hospital has collapsed thank to the wind force that this storm brought. Not to mention the nemerous other buildings and homes that where damaged or distroyed. So far there have been no survivers found in the Hospital's debris. Most of the bodys have been identified but there are still many people missing." _An Announcer for a local News station said over the radio. Brooke knew that Lucas was in that hospital getting his arm checked and decided to call Karen to see if he was at home. She thought it was probably nothing to worry about but she wanted to be sure. luckily the phones where still working. She dialed Karen's number.

"Hello" Karen said as she picked up the phone. Brooke was glad that she'd been able to get throught to her and that the phones where still working in that part of the city.

"Hi, is Lucas there" Brooke asked.

"No he's at the hospital." Karen replied. She hadn't yet heard about the Hospital collapsing. Brooke filled her in on what happened.Then hung up , her worst fear had come true. Even if he had cheated on her with Peyton Brooke still loved Lucas.

-

"Hey is anyone down here" The voice of a rescue worker yelled as he cleared Debris from the basement.

" IN HERE." Lucas and Danni yelled at the same time waking up Nathan and Haley. A rescue worker burst throught the door and saw the four starnded teens sitting on the floor of the small room. Haley and Danni helped Nathan up and the four of them came out into the remminace of the Hurricane that had swept over then. Now it was Nothing more then a thunderstorm.

" I found four survivers" The man yelled to his comrads.

-

Brooke sat at home on her bed crying. Still hoping that Lucas wasn't dead. "_we've just recived news that four survivers were found in the basement of the Hospital." _At hearing these words form the radio Brookes hope was renewed. One of them had to be Lucas, it just had to be.

"Hello" Karen said in a depressed tone, almost on the brig of tears. This time it wasn't Brookes voice it was Deb.Her voice was frantic.

"have you seen Nathan" She asked an note of panic in her voice. "I can't get a hold of him or Haley and I called the group at Tric and they aren't there" That's when Karen remembered. Haley had been at the hospital with Lucas when the Hurricane had hit.

"No I haven't seen Nathan but I know where Haley is... She was at the hospital with Lucas." Karen replied. Deb who had found out about the Hospital collapsing was saddened by the news.

_"We have a new development in the hospital case!." _The announcer said as Brooke listened.

"oh I'm so Sorry." Deb said.

"_The four survivers have been identified" _Brooke's head skipped a beat.

The two women hung up and prayed for there sons saftey. There was nothing else they could do at this point.

_"The survivers are the fallowing. Daneille Scott" _It was Lucas's sister or maybe it was just a coincidence or someone with the same name Brooke thought. _"Haley Scott" _Tutor girl? What had she been doing there? Maybe there was a real chance Lucas was alive brooke thought. _" Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott." _Upon hereing the Lastt two names Brooke's heart skipped a beat. Lucas was alive and she couldn't have been happier. She immediatly picked up the phone to dail Karen's number when her phone ranf. The caller ID said Peyton. She picked up the phone and hered Peyton yelling Happily about how all of there friends were alive.

"I'll call you back in a minute." Brooke said before haninng up and calling Karen. "THEY FOUND SURVIVERS" Brooke yelled into the phone.

"What? do they know who they are" Karen asked.

"yup" Brooke said happily.

OUT WITH IT THEN ARE LUCAS AND HALEY OK" Karen yelled into the phone.

"you but they are and so its Nathan and there sister Danielle." Brooke replied. "isn't that great" Brooke said. There was no reply. Karen had already hung up and was calling Deb.

"Hello" Deb replied as shepicked up the phone. Her radio had run out of batteries and the power was out so she'd not yet heard the news.

" I know where your son is." Karen replied. She knew Deb was worried about Nathan but everything was ok now that he was out of harms way.

"WHERE IS HE " Deb yelled in a worried tone.

"He was at the hospital." Karen replied.

WHAT" Deb yelled now about to burst in to tears at the idea of her little boy being dead.

"yes and he was one of the four survivers they found in the basement." Karen said. When she heard this Deb was extatic. She was so happy Nathan was ok. But then her mind jumped to Lucas and Haley.

"who where the other three" She asked.

"Lucas, Haley and Danielle Scott." Karen replied. Deb couldn't belive it that was great news, they where all ok and that was all that mattered. Althought she wasn't sure who Danielle was.

-

Peyton's car was outside in the driveway. "C"mon lets go." Peyton said as she walked into Brooke's room. Brooke ran toward the door. She'd just gotten of the phone with Felix who was being an ass and saying that they shouldn't be going down to the hospital in the rain.

-

Lucas and the others where glad to finally be out of harms way. "Safety at last." Haley said, sighinbg with relief. Nathan had his arm around her shoulder, partley to confort Haley and partly to keep himself standing.

Lucas spotted a familiar car in the distance. It was Peyton's car, heading toward them. When it stopped Brooke jumped out of the car and ran toward Lucas. She threw her arms around him. "oh god I was so worried about you." She confessed. Lucas hugged her back with his good arm as Brooke squeezed his wind pipe.

"ugh ...Can't... Breath" He choked out. Brooke lossened her grip but wouldn't let go. Peyotn stood back and watched. Then she caught a glimpse of Nathan.

" What happened to you" She asked. Nathan wasn't talking really. He was in enough pain just breathing, but Peyton got the message. "Never mind I'll ask ya again when you feel better." Brooke had finally let go of Lucas.

"what happened? what where you doing it the hospital" She asked. Then she noticed the sling on his shoulder. "oh man not again you idiot." She said hitting hitting his other shoulder playfully.

"you guys need a ride" Peyton yelled to the group.

"Hells yes." Haley replied. Danni turned to walk away. Brooke pulled Lucas into the car.

Nathan Noticed Danni walking away, He'd hurd the whole story when she'd been talking to Lucas and knew she was probably going to run off somewhere. Nathan let go of Haley's Shoulder and started walking toward Danni. "Where do you think you're going" He asked grabbin her by the wrist. Danni looked behind her to see who was grabbin her. It was her weak older brother. It was her fault he had almost gotten killed. Pulled her the other direction toward Peyton's car. "Your comeing with us." He said firmly. Danni was in no place to argue, after all she had no place to go.

-

Peyton's car pulled up infrot of the house where Lucas and Karen lived. "Anyone living here with a worried mother get out." Peyton said sarcastically. Lucas Got out of the car and signaled to Danni to fallow him. He smilled at his little sister. "C'mon she's your mom too." Danni grinned. Was this what it was like to have people who actully cared about you. She'd never felt loved before.Not with her adopted parents and esecially not when she was no the run as a homeless orphan.

Karen threw her arms around her son's neck. She'd been so worried about him. Then she noticed Danni. "Mom do you remember your daughter" Lucas asked. "the one Dan did away with." Karen did remember her. "Just a question why'd you ever give her up" Lucas asked. It had been bugging him for a while now, since the found out about her past.

"I did it cause... well it was before Dan was succesful and could havehelped me support the two of you. I thought giving her up would give her a better life." Karen answere simply.Lucas didn't have the heart to tell his mother about what Dan had done. He'd take care of Dan himself. Danni knewKaren had thought she was ding the best thing for all of them giving her up for adoption and she excepted that.

"so how'd you get back here I'm so glad your ok." Karen said hugging her daughter. Lucas smiled and so did Danni. She was right. This was what it ws liked to feel love and as the sun rose above the distand building in the next city she fiannly relized that people did care and that people weren't so bad after all.

A/N: in the next cahppie things r gonna get a little more back to normal. Gggggggr it's still to short. Don't you think this chapter's short. review and tell me what u think PLEASE! and Mega thanks to all the people who already reviewed , You all rock!


	5. New born light

A/N:Hazzah chapter 5 finally... I have a feeling this is gonna be a long fic so I hope y'all are enjoying it! Thank you so SO much for the reviews! I Love you all and just a note to Linz LUCAS IS HOTTER! who many of y'all agree? Review and tell me who u think's hotter Nathan Lucas or anyone else you can think of!

Chapter five: New born light.

Distruction is not only a distroyer but it is also a great creater. It not oly kills but brings new life. For the teens in tree hill this was exactly what they needed. A new beging, the past was forgoten yet no fogiven. It was a new era for Tree Hill and they'd face it Together.

It had been weeks since the strom had past. For them most part life was getting back to normal, with the exeption of one thing. There was a new Scott around.

"ok so Peyton's the blonde and Brooke's the ...uh other cheerleader friend of your Right?" Danni asked. She kept getting Peyton and brooke confused.

"Right! Don't worry you'll get it stratened out soon." Lucas said. Lucas finnaly decided now was a good time to bring up something he'd been thinking about for a while. " Do you like Basketball?" He asked.

"Of course I do!" Danni relied. "I love it. Basketball's the one think that kept me alive when I was still living with my adopted parents."

"Really... oh yeah I was you at the court that day we met." Lucas had almost forgoten about that. "Well tomarrow's the basketball tryouts for varsity and I was thinking maybe you should tryout, since are school doesn't have a girls basketball team

Wihtey sometimes lets girls on the team."

"Ok!" Danni said happilly. "Is Nathan on the team too?" Lucas smiled at his sister, She loved her brother's, both of them and loved spending time with the two of them. She was also one of the most energetic people he'd ever met. He hadn't seen someone so energetic since Nathan was on steriods. She could out run the two of them anyday. The two of them walked toward school , since Lucas's car was broken down. They where magerly early.

-

Nathan stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom that was his and Haley's. "Morning!" He said. Haley said Nothing, she just looked up at Nathan with tears in her eyes. "what's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"There's something I have to tell you." Haley choked out amist her sobs.

-

"Hey!" Lucas yelled to Nathan as he saw him in the hall on the way to sixth period. Nathan was off in his own little world. "Nathan hello?" Lucas was a bit worried now, he'd never seen his brother so zoned out. "what's up with you todayyou've been acting weird... you felling ok?"

"yeah." Nathan replied still staring into nothing.

"where's Haley?" Lucas asked.

"She's at her parent's house... Family emergency." Nathan relpied.

"is everything ok?" Nathan finally turned around to face his brother.

"I dunno."He replied honestly.

-

Danni sat in sixth period bordly doodling on her history note. The teacher's name was Mrs. Franklin. " Ok we've got a new student today so don't be shy come up and tell us who you are." The teacher said. The new student was a tall brown haired boy, with peicing ice blue eyes. He revealed to the class that his name was Seamus O'Malley.

-

Later the three siblings where playing basketball at the river court. Nathan's shots where off and he hadn't hit a single shot the whole time they had been out there. "ok what's up?" Lucas asked.

"I TOLD YOU NOTHING!" Nathan said defensivly.

"Fine don't tell me but I' know something's up and I'm gonna find out what it is." Lucas said. Nathan had been awfully aggressive all day and it was starting to piss of Lucas.

"just drop it ok there's nothing wrong and even if there was it's none of your damn buisness." Nathan said throwing the ball to Lucas and walking off.

"what was that about?" Danni asked once Nathan had left.

"I have no idea." Lucas said. He shoot and hit rim, the ball swirled around the rim and fell off.

"you'll never make the team fucked up shots like that." Danni said.

"he watch your mouth kiddo." Lucas said putting his sister in a headlock.

"ow let go!" Danni said, both she and Lucas where laughing.

"c'mon lets go home." Lucas said. The two of them where still laughing.

"ok." Danni said smacking Lucas upside the head." And that's payback for the headlock." Lucas sighed and grinned. He knew Danni had a rought life and was happy that she finally got to see what kindness was life. (a/n: gag why does that sound SOsappy?

-

The next day was Basketball tryouts. Nathan and Lucas would definatly be on the team as well as Tim and the other past ravens. But a few new spots had opened up on the vasrsity line up, three to be exact.

"SCOTT!" Choach Durhamn yelled as before the tryouts.

"yeah?" The three Scott siblings replied in unison. Whitey rubbed his eyes. He must he seeing double. He saw Nathan but next to him where two Lucas's,althought they looked a little different.

"and I thought the eye surgery would help me!" He yelled."why are there two Lucas's?" His eyes must be deciving him, it was to good to be true. Lucas was confused at first but then relized what wehat Whitey was talking about.

"uh that's our sister Danni." Nathan said. Lucas nodded to confirm it. Whitey thought it must be a dream. Another Scott and with the kind of talent her brothers had she was bound to be a great player.

"Wow Soon I'll have more Scotts then I can count!" He said. "we'll be undefieted for sure this season" once whitey calmed down the tryouts started. It started with one-on-one tweo games at a time. in the first match in deviosion one was lucas against another boy, and in the other devision Tim against Nathan. after a few games it was down to two people left "Seamus O' Reilly and Danielle Scott." Whiety called at long last. Danni looked at her opponent, it was the same boy that had just transfered to Tree Hill high. He glared coldly at the Scott girlbefore the toss up. Whitey could tell that he was looking at another Scott basketball protigy when he saw the toss up between the two of them. Danni jumped up as if from instinct and smacked the ball backward behind her, catching it on the bounce and shooting it from just behind the three point line. "point Scott." Whitey yelled. The one-on-one matched where to five points.

The game progressed rapidly. Whitey had neverr seen such a competitive pair, not since Nathan and Lucas had been feirce rivals. Soon the game was tied at the game point. Just one more point and it was anyones game. It was seamus's ball. Danni practically ran him over stealing the ball. Whitey had never seen a steal like that, it had almost seemed effortless. Like stealing candy from a baby. She dribbled down the court leaving Seamus in her wave. It took him a while to notice the ball was gone and shoot of in the other direction. She ran in dangerously close to the basket and jumped. She dunked the ball in and grabbed a hold of the basket, pulling herself up and it just as Nathan always did. Lucas laughed.

"She's better at you signature move then you are." Nathan siged. it had seemed like both Lucas and himself had a special shot that they where best at and neither had mastered each others signature shot. But there sister could pull of both of there shots with easy.

"and that's a win for Scott!" Whitey said. Seamus glared at his opossing classmate. "The team list will be posted tomarrow, now git outta here." Whitey had never had such an easy time deciding who to fill the the varsity openings.

Nathan was leaving when Whitey stopped him."Nathan can I see you in my office for a second?" Nathan said nothing but fallowed Whitey into his office. Whitey closed the door behind them. "Now are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to make you tell me." Whitey asked Nathan, he had a conncerned look on his face.

"what do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Nathan relied.

"well then why where you playing like crap today?" Whitey asked. "You lost to our team comentator." It was true. Mouth had decided to tryout for the team and had been paired against Nathan. Whitey picked up a picture off his desk. It was a picture that had been taken at a game last year. It had three people in it, Lucas, Nathan, and Jake.

"you three where so happy back then..."whitey said. He knew how to play off the emotions of his players was an easy way to get them to tell him things. After all he knew how to get to his boys, and that's exactally what they where ' his boys'. Exept for Lucas they had all come to him as scrawny little freshman who loved basketball. "so you gonna tell me or not." Nathan was stubborn but Whitey was twice as stubborn and was not easily broken. Nathan sighed.

"It's Haley..."Nathan replied at length.

"what's wrong?" Whitey asked. If something was wrong with Haley that would explian Nathan's lack of attention. Nathan didn't want to tell what was going on. It was something neithe he nor Haley had planned on for a long long time. Whitey waited pacitntly for a reply.

"Haley's pregnant." Nathan relied. That was a shock to Whitey. He tought Haley might have been hurt or sick, But pregnant! Nathan picked up his backpack and walked out of Whitey's office with out another word.

-

Later Lucas showed up at Nathan and Haley's appatment. Haley answed the door since Nathan wasn't home yet. "Hey what are you doing here?" Haley asked. She was hoping Nathan hadn't told Lucas yet. They wanted to keep her preganacy a secret , for a little while at least. They had told Haley's parents but that was it.

"Hey I missed you at school today." Lucas said. Haley hadn't been around again so Lucas had start to worry. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." Haley replied. " everythings fine." Lucas could tell something was difinatly up, but he knew he could trust Haley to tell him if it was impartant.

"ok then so I'll see you tomrrow?" Lucas aske unsurely. Haley nodded in reply.

-

The next day was friday Finally. The three Scott sibblings ran to check the list for the basketball team. Of course Nathan and Lucas where on the list but it was the three open spotts that everyone wanted to know about it. There of where so many people fighting for those spots. The three where Seamus O' Reilly, and Dannielle Scott. "hah a girl on the varsity team what a joke." Seamus spatt. "She's only on the team because her brother's are the coachs favorite players." He said another student.

The other student laughed." Don't you know who her brothers are?" Then the student remembered that Seamus was new to the area." Those are the Scott brothers. The kid of Dan Scott, the legendary basketball player of North carolina. He would've gone pro but an injury kept him back. How could you not know about that! where are you from? Mars!"

" No Ireland. " Seamus said truthfully.

"oh... well at least you made the team." The other boy said before walking off.

To everyone there was no suprise that the two of the spots had been filled by Seamus and Danni but it was the third choice that shocked them. The third spot was filled by none other the Felix!


	6. What is true love?

Chapter6: what's in true love?

After school Lucas went to the cafe to see Haley. She'd been at shool but they hadn't gotten a chance to see each other."Hey." He said as he walked into the cafe. Haley looked up form the table she was bussing at the time. Her skin was pail and she looked tiered. Her eyes where red and blotchy like she'd been crying. "Haley? What's wrong?"Lucas asked. Haley didn't want to tell lucas yet she really didn't but it was to painful to his the look on his face. It was the look of a boy who was worried sick over his bestfriend. Haley grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up onto the roof. They always went up there when they wanted to talk. Haley took one Lucas and started crying. "Hales..." Lucas embraced his sobbing best friend.

"we... we where going to wait until after highschool... but I'm pregnant." Haley said.

"what?...did you get tested?" Lucas asked. Haley nodded.

"The results don't come back till tonight but I'm almost positive." Haley mummbled into Lucas's sweatshirt. The two of them stood on the roof for a long time. Haley sobbing with her head burried in Lucas's chest while Lucas held her protectivly.

Nathan was at the water court trying to clear his head. She sat on the picnic table with the basketball next to him, just like Lucas did when they lost a game.The he saw his older brother walking toward him, and he didn't look happy at all. Nathan stood up and walked toward Lucas. Lucas glared at him. He didn't stop unitl he was right infront of Nathan. He balled his hand into a fist and punch Nathan in the face. This wasn't like the other times Lucas had punched him. This time it was full of pure rage. "I talked to your wife today." He said. Nathan then figured out what Lucas was mad about. Nathan had learned along time ago if some one hit you stay down and that was exactly what he did. A stream of blood was flowing freely. Lucas had a right to be mad and Nathan knew it.

"So she told you huh?" Nathan said.

"Yeah." Lucas said annoyedly. Nathan looked up at his older brother who was standing over him.

" We won't know for sure till later if Haley's pregnant but we're almost possitive." Nathan said. "And I'm just as damn scared as she is... I'm not ready to be a father." Nathan siad. Lucas felt some sympathy toward his brother. He'd been in the same positon with Brooke at one point.

Haley was sitting in the apartment she and Nathan shared. Waiting for the phone to ring. She was nervious about the results. There where so many thingso to think about. What was she going to do if she was pregnant? She couldn't have an aborison, she wouldn't let herself. There where a lot of reasons she was against abortion. For one she just down right hated the idea of killing an inoccent child. Also she'd known people who'd been throught it and everyone of them said they wouldn't have done it if they had the chance to do it all over agian becuase of the things it does to a woman emotionally. Also she could never even think of having an abortion. Not after having Lucas as a best friend for her whole life.

Another thing to think about was adoption. But after seeing what had happend to Danni, Haley didn't like that idea either. So she decided that she'd just keep the baby if she was preganant and she and Nathan would raise it.

The phone wrang and Haley knew exactly who would be on the other line.

At the river court Nathan's cell wrang. "Hello?" He said picking it up. It was Haley. "Ok I'll be right home." He said before hanging up the phone.

"what was that about." Lucas asked, eyeing Nathan suspiciuosly.

"That was Haley... the Clinic called her with the test results." Nathan said looking up at his big borther. Lucas's face went from mad to relived.

"what'd they say?" Lucas asked. He was anctious to know so he could kill his brother if she was pregnant.

"She's not pregnat." Nathan said, starting to laught.

"thank god I thought I was gonna have to murder you." Lucas said. Nathan looked up an him, his Nose and lip still bloody. "sorry about hitting you before." Lucas said.

sry this chappie was so short and that it took so long to update. With spanish exams and FCAT and other shit I've had no time. I promise the next chap won't take this long and thank you to all the nice reviewers. I'm really sorry that this cahpter was so short. and yes i know you're going to kill me if I don't update it tyler ...uuuuugh x.x


	7. black, white, and orange

Chapter 7:Black, White, and oragne

After hearing the news about Haley Nathan and Lucas decided to go to Karen's cafe to see haley. She was working that night. When they got there the two boys saw Haley and Danni standing at the counter talking happily about assorted things. "Hey what are you two doing here?" Danni asked looking at her two older brothers. " And what happened to you?" She looked at Nathan.

"uuh nothing." Nathan replied, not wanting to tell Haley and Danni about the fight between him and Lucas.

"so no more Scotts for a while?" Lucas asked just to be sure.

"Not till after highschool at least ." Haley replied.

" unless another sister appears out of nowhere." Danni said. The group laughed, thinking about all the stuff that had happened latley.

"You wanted to see me?" Dan said walking into Whitey's office. Whitey had been wanting to talk to him about something but Dan hadn't been sure what. Whitey had called him the perivious day, wanting to talk to him.

"Danny how many years did you play on my team?" He asked. Dan was puzzled by this question.

"four..." He relpied. "But what dose that have to do with anything?" Whitey laughed.

"we had tryouts for varstiy a few days ago." He said. "and for some reason there was a girl in my line up." Dan couldn't see the point in all this. "her name was Danni Scott."

" what does this have to do with me?" Dan asked, hoping that it wasn't the Danni Scott he suspected it was.

"you're boys claim that she's their sister." Whitey said. At hearing this Dan's heart skipped a beat.

"That's Impossible!" Dan protested. "I don't have a daughter!" In his head Dan was mentally slapping himself for not killing the girl while he had the chance. That would have been the best idea. He should've known the girl would have found her way home, like a puppy.

" Why do I not belive that Danny?" Whitey asked. "I saw how you treated Lucas. How do I know you didn't just get rid of this one?" He asked. Dan couldn't think of a response. "so is the girl yours or not?"

" I don't have to take this crap form you." Dan said, standing up to leave. Whitey laughted.

"you can walk away from me danny but you can't walk away from your boys and you know it. That kid's yours just like Nathan and Lucas are." Dan looked back at the senior basketball coach with a look of disgust on his face.

"and If this girl is my daughter what are you going to do about it?" Dan asked threateningly.

"Nothing." Whitey said truthfully. "I'm much to old to do anything to a man like you."

"I thought so." Dan said, leaving Whitey's office.

"_ I_ can't do anything to you." Whitey's voice said, stopping Dan in his tracks. "But who's to say your boys can't." This was something that Dan hadn't considered. He thought about how long it had taken The two boys to start getting along so he thought it was very unlikley that the Scott brother's would be tempted to attack him physically or verbally about this matter. "As far as I can tell you're walking on thin ice Danny. Those boys seem to be getting pretty protective of thier little sister already."

"you know as well as I do whitey that my boy's wouldn't dare to do anything that might get them in trouble." Dan said. He though this time he'd beat whitey at his own game of wisdom but yet again whitey had a comeback.

"are they really your boys?" He asked. "Because as far as I've seen you don't know those two boys at all. you don't deserve to call yourself their father." yet again Dan couldn't think of a comeback. He walked out of Whiety's office stumped again.

The next day was wendsday and as usual there was basketball practice. Danni was exited that she'd made the team, afterall it gave her more time to spend with her brothers. Danni stood near Nathan. "Ok so that's tim right?" Nathan nodded. "And that's Jake, Felix and seamus." She said, naming off all of her teammates that she could remeber.

The cheerleander's where practicing on the other side of the gym Brooke was in a heated screaming match with Felix again. It seemed like they had been fighting a lot latley. "Well screw you!" Brooke yelled. "We're done you fag!"

"you wouldn't dare leave me!" Felix yelled at her. "After all I"ve done for you!" Brooke glared at him.

"wanna bet!" She yelled angrily, slapping Felix. "If I say we're over we're over."

"FINE!" Felix yelled. Just to spite him Brooke walked over to the other side of the guy where Lucas was standing. Lucas had been off in his own little world, not even listening to the fight. Brooke kissed Lucas and then looked Back over her shoulder at Falix who looked like he was about to explode with anger. Lucas was seiously confused by the whole thing. Why was Brooke kissing him and why was His little sister and Nathan cracking up laughing.

Whitey blew his whistle. "If you all have issues you can deal with it outside my gym. Right now it's time for you all to start focusing!" He yelled.

After practice Danni decided to go hang out with Nathan, they was really nothing else to do. Lucas had said he had somethings to take care of . So now Nathan and Danni where trying to teach Haley to play basketball... but it wasn't working very well. No matter how much Nathan loved Haley he had to admit that she couldn't play basketball to save her life. This wasn't the first attempt he's made to teach her the game and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

"oh Hi Lucas what are you doing here?" Deb asked as she answered the front door.

"Is Dan here?" He asked. Deb shook her head.

"he's with keith at the grage I think." Deb said, wondering why Lucas would be looking for someone he hated.

With the informationhe needed he ran off toward Keiths grage. He had somethings he needed to talk to Dan about.

"You're late." Keith said he was looking under the hood of a car. Lucas had almost forgoten that he had to work that day.

"Is Dan here?" Lucas asked.

"I'm right here." Dan said from behind lucas. Lucas walked toward the man who claimed to be his father.

"good cause there's something I need to talk to you about. " Lucas said.

A/n: uuh kinda a cliff hanger but I think u all know what's comming. I'm sooooooooooooo sorry the update took this long... please review and keep voting for who you think is the hotter scott brother!


End file.
